The Center for Urban Responses to Environmental Stressors (CURES) Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC) coordinates the process by which the major environmental concerns of the Detroit community are identified, presented to the CURES research community, and studied by transdisciplinary teams. The IHSFC utilizes a meta-team approach to achieve this form of transdisciplinary and translational integration across the Center by bringing together appropriate experts from the CURES ?extended family.? Guided by a prioritized directive of environmental health concerns from the COEC, the IHSFC recruits rapid-response ?dream teams? of environmental health specialists from the Center and beyond to address those concerns through transdisciplinary research. As CURES moves forward into undertaking larger translational studies, a key function of the IHSFC will be to assist CURES researchers to transition effectively between the use of cellular and animal research models and approaches involving human tissues and subjects. The overall goal of the CURES IHSFC is to support the collaborative pursuit of understanding the complex role of chemical and non-chemical stressors as modifiers of human health in an urban environment. To do so, we will pursue the following aims: 1) Coordinate access to services and resources; 2) Facilitate CURES researcher team science response to urban environmental and social stressors; 3) Evaluate the performance of the interdisciplinary teams that we help create in order to identify ways to improve their functioning. Over the last year, extensive consultation has occurred between the IHSFC leadership, CURES program leaders, and the internal advisory board to evolve a better understanding of the needs of the Center and hence the requirements for IHSFC support to achieve Center goals. The Core will continue to provide biostatistical, research design, and research model use support to the Center, and it will contribute expertise in regulatory support and research ethics. The IHSFC will work closely with resources that are also located in the new home to CURES, the Integrative Biosciences Center, such as the Clinical Research Support Center, to better meet the needs of our research teams and community. With expanded leadership, the Core will be stronger in the integration of environmental health and social epidemiological approaches. A key explicit addition to our core activities is our commitment to enhancing the team science processes and outcomes of the Center. To that end, we will place a new focus on team science evaluation and continuous improvement. This emphasis acknowledges the need for the IHSFC to not only evaluate the impact of the Center, but remain adaptable to new environmental challenges, novel levels of analyses, and advances in technologies and analytical techniques. The IHSFC approach to team science evaluation and improvement is guided by a logic model and will use documented and validated approaches to measurement and intervention.